


Anxious

by Woon



Series: A collection of Zsasz/ Reader fics [18]
Category: Gotham (TV)
Genre: Angst?, Anxiety, F/M, fluff?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-02
Updated: 2020-01-02
Packaged: 2021-02-27 14:13:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 546
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22088440
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Woon/pseuds/Woon
Summary: You were supposed to go to a party with your boyfriend but anxiety crept in...
Relationships: Victor Zsasz/Reader
Series: A collection of Zsasz/ Reader fics [18]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/913875
Comments: 6
Kudos: 50





	Anxious

**Author's Note:**

> a request from a year ago that got lost in my notes. I feel horrible that I didn't write it sooner.

You had every intention of putting on that slinky dress your boyfriend likes but you ended up leaving it in the closet and slipping into yoga pants and an old, baggy sweater. You had wanted badly to go as Victor’s plus one to the party he was excited about, it was being held at an undisclosed location because all the guests were assassins and other wanted criminals but you found yourself curled up on the couch watching shitty reality television shows, eating straight out of the ice cream tub and ignoring the car, he had sent, when it sat out your apartment for thirty minutes before finally leaving.

When the car showed up without you Victor was reasonably concerned and when you responded to his phone call by sending a text saying you had a headache he was out the door of the party and off to your place. He made a stop at the drugstore to pick up things for your headache and some of your favorite comfort snacks. He also stopped and picked up some soup from the delicatessen he first met you at.

You glanced at the gentle rapping on your door and considered ignoring it before heaving a great sigh as you dragged yourself to the door to look out the peephole to see Victor holding bags of things. You briefly considered telling him to go away but you knew he would just pick the lock, which isn’t creepy at all, or worse, he might go away.

“I can hear you breathing by the door sweetness.” You were pretty sure he couldn’t, it was just him trying to get you to open the door. You spotted the bag from the delicatessen and started unlocking the door. “Hey.”

“You should be at your party having fun,” You took the bag that you knew had your favorite soup and headed to your tiny kitchen with it.

Victor kicked the door closed behind him as he followed you to the kitchen, “Wouldn’t be a fun party without you.” he countered as he deposited the bags onto the counter, “I got the impression you were ecstatic about going to a killer party.” You wondered if the pun was deliberate as you tore the deli bag gently down the side to expose the soup container, “It’s not a headache is it.” 

“Not really.” 

Victor slipped his arms around your waist, “Is it one of those days?”

“It started as a good day today.” He kissed the back of your neck and you smiled softly.

“What can we do to make it a better day for you?” He loosened his hold on your waist so you could turn around.

You let him wrap his arms around you again as you buried your face into his chest, inhaling that familiar scent of gun oil, you guessed he cleaned his guns today, just in case shit went wild at the hitman party. “I don’t know but that soup is getting cold, Victor.” Part of you was happy he abandoned the party to come to be with you, the other part was already trying to tear you down for causing him to ditch the party he’d been excited about for weeks. 

He rubbed your back gently, “We’ll figure it out, sweetness.” 

**Author's Note:**

> If you like this feel free to give it a kudos. A comment would be welcome as well. ♥


End file.
